


［中文翻譯］你敢不敢 the dare

by akanebegonia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akanebegonia/pseuds/akanebegonia
Summary: Zabini向Harry发出了个和Darco Malfoy约会的挑战
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	［中文翻譯］你敢不敢 the dare

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Dare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582527) by [magpie_fngrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magpie_fngrl/pseuds/magpie_fngrl). 



> This is the Chinese translation of magpie_fngrl’s

Harry并不知道他是怎麽被拖进这团混乱的，但在他搞清楚发生了什麽之前，Zabini向他发出了个和Malfoy约会的挑战*1，而Hermione代替他接受了，Ron和他们学院裡的其他人对此则展现出了空前绝后的兴致。

「哥儿们你现在代表格兰芬多了」当同年级的其他女生在忙着翻箱倒柜、试图找寻适合的服装时Ron说道。

「你得证明你在约会这一事上比他还行。」

当那些女生们拿着他的内衣裤时Harry试着别皱起眉头。

「我不明白为什麽我还得费心在我的服装上还有—噢 Parvati 我告诉过你梳子是没用的，它永远都是这个样。」

「或许我们该施个咒?」她建议道，但他用手阻止她。

她耸耸肩，说道 「希望他会喜欢囉。」

「没什麽喜不喜欢的!」哈利抗议道。「这只是个挑战。我不期望他会喜欢这个。」

「真的吗? 」 Hermione歇在Ron的床边，浏览着*2的约会建议版。「因为如果他讨厌这场约会，那表示格兰芬多不擅约会。」

「你想要格兰芬多被比下去吗? Harry? 是吗?」Seamus说。

房裡的每双眼睛(而且是很多双的眼睛)转而盯着Harry。

「不，当然不」他咕哝道。 

「也许可以试试你的咒语?」 他问Parvati，她微微一笑并拿出了她的魔杖。

最后，在两个半小时的新形态的折磨之后，Harry在校门口等待着，他的头髮稍微平顺了些但更加的柔软。他穿着牛仔裤和李子色的套头衫，Fleur和Bill之前送他的。他从没穿过。这太好了不适合在学校穿，他总这麽想。但Lavender坚持，她甚至没把他的衬衫下摆扎进去，就让它显露在套头衫之下。

「这种少许的凌乱感看起来很性感。会让你的约会对象想碰触你。」

Harry惊讶到语无伦次。

「我不想要Malfoy碰我! 」

一想到会有触碰使得他的内心以一种特别的方式翻滚着。

多张严肃的面孔再次看向他。「你认为Malfoy没准备好所有事? 他会让你想要碰他然后格兰芬多就会输。」Ron这麽说，就是这麽回事。Harry顺从了并下定决心地点点头。格兰芬多必须赢。

当Malfoy抵达时，他看起来—Harry并不想这麽想，但这是他脑海中浮现的第一个字—他看起来光彩夺目(glorious)。他穿着白衬衫和深灰色套装，他是如此得体又整洁以至于Harry必须抑制住那突如其来的、想弄乱他的头髮或弄皱他的衬衫的慾望。

多奇怪啊! 这肯定是史莱哲林的战术之一，就和Lavender知道的那个一样。Harry紧握着拳，领着往霍格莫德村的路。

一路上只有痛苦的沉默。Harry在想史莱哲林们是否有插手塑造Malfoy的这身行头。他是否也会被建议道该怎麽做以及他是否将此视为学院间的对决，就像Harry一样。但Malfoy只是盯着前方，对Harry在他的身旁一事漠不关心，而Harry为此感到非常恼怒。

所以他伸出手握住Malfoy的。

「什–? 」Malfoy说，一脸惊讶，但在看到Harry满足的微笑后表情平缓了下来。

「有什麽问题吗? 」 Harry问。

「当然没有。」Malfoy讥讽道。

他们又沉默地走了几分钟，这一次换Harry倒抽一气。Malfoy开始用拇指轻抚着他的手掌。他对着Harry沾沾自喜地微笑惹毛了Harry。

走着瞧。他也开始抚摸Malfoy的手掌，并得到了Malfoy脸上的红晕作为回报。哈!

「你想—」Malfoy清清喉咙再次开口 「你想要去哪裡？」

他们已经抵达霍格莫德村。哈利想过酒吧，舒适，一大堆酒，让这整个约会尽可能的不浪漫的完美地点，但他改变了主意。

「帕笛芙夫人茶馆*3如何？」

Malfoy眯起眼 「当然」

茶馆就如同Harry记得的一样到处装饰着蕾丝花边，只是因为现在不是情人节因此不那麽粉红。感谢上天赐予的一点慈悲，当Harry挤过一张圆桌坐到Malfoy身旁时这麽想到。

狭窄的空间意味着他和Malfoy的距离近到他可以闻到Malfoy的香水。那闻起来很好，很诱人。

Harry在内心畏缩于这个想法。他怎麽会认为Malfoy闻起来很吸引人？他也许不再是一个固执的霸凌者了，但他仍旧是溷蛋中的溷蛋*4。

在他们点了咖啡之后（爱尔兰咖啡，要处理这样的情况一点酒精是不可或缺的）Malfoy又牵起他的手。在他的触碰下Harry的胃裡一阵翻滚，这使他有些困窘。Harry沉默地责骂器官们的背信弃义，然后再次面向Malfoy，试图找点话题。该对一个曾是你多年的敌人的人说些什麽？Hermione曾建议他做他自己就好。多麽有用的建议。Harry必须展现他高超的约会技巧，但就他前几次的约会对象而言（Susan Bones, Ernie McMillan, 更别提好几年前的Cho），他实在是糟透了。

Malfoy，明显地，找到可以谈的，这证明比起Harry的朋友们做的，史莱哲林的训练更好。

「你的头髮看上去不一样了，你做了什麽吗?」

Harry本想回他一个嘲讽，但他回答道 「Parvati知道一个让它变得更柔软的咒语。」

「喔，」Malfoy脸红。茶馆裡很热。「更柔软」他的声音变的沙哑而低沉而那使得Harry倒抽一气*5 

梅林啊，史莱特林真做足了万全的准备!

「我不太能控制我的头髮」Harry说道以打破沉默。

「他不服从于任何人或任何事」

「和他的主人一样」Malfoy微微一笑

Harry吃惊于他语气中未带有一丝讥讽。那听起来几乎像是Malfoy在和他调情。

「我猜大概是吧」他勉强地回以微笑。「在我小时候，那让我陷入很多麻烦，我姨妈和姨丈恨死它了。有一次，我姨妈把他几乎全削到你可以看到我的头盖骨，但隔天早上他又全长回来了，当时我对此毫无头绪。我是说，它们很难被抚平，但我喜欢这样。」Harry闭起嘴。天知道为甚麽他开始滔滔不绝地谈论他的头髮? 他在心裡给自己一脚。

「意外的魔法。」幸好，Malfoy看起来并没有因此感到无聊。

他谢过给他们送上咖啡的女士并开始搅拌，他的左手依旧环着Harry的右手。Harry必须在剩下的时间中维持单手可用的状态并只能用他的左手，因为如果他先抽开了他的手，他之后肯定会被骂。

儘管如此，他得承认这其实不那麽难。Malfoy的手摸起来比想像中的好、温暖并且大的刚好(Susan的手太小，Ernie的太大)。他决定就算他还是讨厌这个人但他可以喜欢他的四肢。

Malfoy放下杯子，说「有一次我让我父亲的头髮变成蓝色的一个礼拜。别笑。」Malfoy微笑，似乎对Harry的轻笑感到高兴。

「没有咒语能将其变回来直到他带我去买我一直想要的: 一根玩具扫帚。但他对此感到很骄傲。他甚至在出门时没有施美容咒*6，而为我在五岁就能施展这样的魔法而称赞我。」

Malfoy的声音渐弱，他盯着他半满的杯子。一片阴霾掠过他的脸，Harry吃惊于自己想将那一扫而空的冲动。他将其归咎于他想要在这次约会中好好表现的缘故，仅仅如此。这只是约会的一部份。

「你支持哪一个魁地奇球队?」这个话题的转换有些仓促了，但在Malfoy给他一个感谢的微笑时，他能感受到他有些心跳加速。

「布里斯托鵟(Bristol Buzzards)。你呢，别告诉我，我知道，查德利砲弹队(Chudley Cannons)，不被看好的那支，对吧?」

对话就这麽继续，Harry发现他几乎忘记他正在和Malfoy讲话并且还握着他的手。Malfoy动了动，他的大腿擦过Harry的，一股热流流过Harry的身体。他吃惊地发现到他其实很享受这次约会并因此忘记它原来的目标是要胜过Malfoy。他忍不住地被Malfoy善于约会的事实所惊艳。

Harry必须採取行动，而这机会出现于帕笛芙夫人将招待地巨大巧克力舒芙蕾端过来并偷偷给Harry一瞥时。在Malfoy能够说些什麽之前(搞的好像Harry能控制谁要给他免费甜点似的!)，哈利拿起汤匙，切了一块舒芙蕾并送至Malfoy嘴边

「嚐看看?」

Malfoy的眉毛挑到额头上去了，而Harry不得不抑制自己别露出胜利的微笑。

Malfoy盯着那送上的一勺，咽了咽口水。他的表情迅速变换，从惊喜到迟疑，但最后他倾过身，微启双唇，尝了一口。Harry先前从未注意过Malfoy的嘴唇，但现在他注意到了，而他想他再也无法注意到其他事了。

当Malfoy的舌头舔过下唇已确保没有巧克力残馀，他直直盯着Harry，而Harry不停冒汗，感觉非常炎热且不舒适(这茶馆像烧起来了一样，为什麽人们待得住?)

他挖了点流出来的巧克力液并用舌头舔那汤匙，同时直盯着Malfoy。Malfoy更用力地、近乎是让他有点痛了地，握住他的手。Harry又舔了舔汤匙，乐见于看到那个反应并想看到更多。

他缓慢地喂Malfoy吃那盘舒芙蕾，每次只给一小口(越小越好，他希望维持住这段时光)并发现到在这品尝、喂食、舔汤匙的过程中，他感到不舒服的原因是因为他那盛大的勃[]起(magnificent erection)

操。Malfoy会赢得这场挑战。是时候放大招了。Harry鬆开Malfoy的手并触摸对方的大腿。

Malfoy的眼睛深处在闷烧着。「你的嘴唇上有些巧克力，Harry」

Harry? 操，那使Harry一惊。他必须振作好让Malfoy失去他的控制力，就像Harry正在失去的那样。

他让他的声音转为低沉的并说道「在哪裡? Draco?」同时不忘抚摸Malfoy的大腿。

Malfoy看起来忘记了如何呼吸。「这裡」他喘道，指着Harry嘴上的某处，眼光闪烁。「让我来」

然后，天杀的，Malfoy倾身亲了Harry的唇。

Harry觉得他好像被人处以了电刑一般。Malfoy极擅于约会的事已经无庸置疑，简直是约会之神，但Harry还不能放弃。在Malfoy抽开身子之前，他将他的嘴唇压上Malfoy的。他身子一僵，感到吃惊，而Harry继续，并亲吻他。那感觉棒呆了。和亲吻Susan或Ernie完全不同。可能甚至好过于亲吻Ginny。

接着Malfoy将他的舌头滑进Harry的嘴中，而Harry可以感受到他的脑袋因为这个事实—比Ginny还要好—短路了。比Ginny还要好! 喔天啊，比任何事都还要好。

他不晓得为甚麽他的手臂和身体会这样移动，但他的一隻手环过Malfoy的脖颈，另一隻从大腿滑到腰间，穿过Malfoy的上衣(这给Harry一种想弄乱Malfoy整齐的形象的冲动)，并将他的胸压上Malfoy的。Malfoy将手放进他的头髮中，并轻扯着，这使得Harry裤子裡的勃[]起更加难耐。既是幸福又是苦难。

当Malfoy将他的手放入他那没扎进去的上衣中，抚摸他的肌肤时，Harry将头倾斜，加深了这个吻，希望这永远不停的同时也害怕他会[]射[]在裤子裡，在帕迪芙夫人的店裡。颤抖着，Harry必须抽开身并粗声的对他说「想去更隐密的地方吗?」

Malfoy回以他狂热的眼神和点头，然后他们付钱并冲离茶馆，好像有什麽在追他们似的，找寻一个隐巷并进行更多的亲吻。

* * *

「已经过了3个半小时了，你觉得成了吗?」Hermione问道，坐在湖边。

「当然成了」Zabini说，慵懒地往水面上丢石子「我知道我在做什麽，他们现在大概已经亲到神魂不清了。」

Ron将他的头放在Hermione的腿上「终于，总得有人帮他们张开他们那天杀的眼睛。」

译注:

注1 原文为dare 就是”真心话大冒险”的大冒险啦

注2 全球着名、主要针对女性读者的时尚类杂誌。裡面会有时尚、两性、美妆、绯闻等等的话题。

注3 见hp5 和张秋约会的那裡

注4 class A git

注5 原文是brought shivers to Harry’s spine 基本上是翻译成毛骨悚然啦 但因为他本身除了使人惊骇也有使人兴奋的意思在 这裡哈利大概不是惊骇 故翻译为倒抽一气.

注6 glamour 大陆是翻作容光焕发是吗


End file.
